


Belly Rubs

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [104]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lunch, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush brings Soundwave her favorite for lunch.  And also to rub her tummy.





	

 

"Hello~ Soundwave.  How's my beautiful wife doing today?"

 

It was a bit much to take in.  Being married to the man that she had once considered a pervert and had contemplated pushing out of her office window several times.  And seeing him as her husband coming in every day to kiss her hello during lunch.

 

This was not what she was used to when she had been married to her first husband.

 

"I'm doing fine.  Have you managed to get through to Mrs. Heise from Rousens Corporation?"

 

She watched as her husband fidgeted with the bags and drinks in his hands, "Well, about that-"

 

"You forgot."

 

"I was a little occupied with finally getting through to Mr. Palerma," Bombrush said as he put their lunch on her desk, "That guy finally got back from his extended vacation from the middle of nowhere, Pacific Ocean and I needed him to finalize that deal we've been held up on for weeks."

 

"Thank goodness for that."  She cleared her desk as Bombrush began to pull out Korean food.  "Really?"

 

"Well, you've told me how much you've missed having Korean."

 

Soundwave reached for her tea, another change she was having to relearn, and sipped at it while staring her husband down.

 

He at least was trying not to look like he hadn't messed up last time he tried to get her Korean.  "I didn't get the fish this time.  All of your food is on the less spicy side, I specifically request it for you, and I bought you extra Rice Cakes."

 

"The ones I like?"

 

"I double checked.  These are the right Rice Cakes."

 

"You got me wrong ones last time."

 

Bombrush reached in and grabbed one of her precious Rice Cakes, "Rice Cake?"

 

Soundwave took the offered item and took a small bite of it.  "Well, I guess you got the order right this time."

 

"That I did."  He hesitated, making Soundwave lift an eyebrow at him, before he walked around to her side of the desk where she was sitting, "Can I?"

 

Chewing slowly on her Rice Cake, Soundwave gave a small chuckle before leaning back in her chair.  Her round belly was getting very big, but she knew it would probably get bigger before she was ready to give birth.

 

Bombrush slowly reached out, gently placing his hand on her stomach as her heat transferred into his cold hands, having been outside getting for just a while ago.

 

"Primus..."

 

"I might need to get more maternity clothes soon.  I think these won't last much longer if I keep growing."

 

"Do you want to go out shopping or get something online?"

 

Soundwave took another bite as she thought it over.  "We could try the mall.  Or did you bring me to Target instead?"

 

"The mall might be better.  I think we found most of your stuff there.  Target only had the cheap slacks you wear at home."

 

"True," Soundwave reached her hand down to lay it on top of Bombrush's, "But I could get something cheap at Target that will last until I have to take my maternity leave."

 

"Too bad Megatron can't become the President and do something about making America's maternity leave like the rest of the damn world's."

 

"Megatron gives his employees the best maternity and paternity leave in the entire country.  And I don't know if putting Megatron in the White House is the best idea."

 

Bombrush's eyes widened before he laid his head on her stomach, "Oh shit, what the hell was I thinking?"

 

Chuckling, Soundwave moved her hand from his to rub his head, "Let's not give the boss any more grand ideas of power.  Let him be content with being the CEO of the biggest company on this hemisphere."

 

"Soon to be the world."

 

"Go eat your lunch, Bombrush; you're saying weird things again."

 

Bombrush chuckled as he reached over to grab a dumpling and plop it into his mouth.

 

"Bombrush."

 

"Can I just stay here a little longer?  Please?"

 

Soundwave would have pushed him off, but he had brought her Korean.

 

She would let him stay a little longer.  At least until she finished her Rice Cakes.

 

Because that chicken curry was looking really good and she wasn't going to chow it down with her husband holding her around the waist.

 

END


End file.
